2000 productions
Production / Événements ]] ;VOY Saison 6 * 12 janvier - Première diffusion de * 19 janvier - Première diffusion de * 26 janvier - Première diffusion de * 2 février - Première diffusion de * 9 février - Première diffusion de * 16 février - Première diffusion de * 23 février - Première diffusion de * 1 mars - Première diffusion de * 8 mars - Première diffusion de * 15 mars - Première diffusion de * 19 avril - Première diffusion de * 26 avril - Première diffusion de * 3 mai - Première diffusion de * 10 mai - Première diffusion de * 17 mai - Première diffusion de * 24 mai - Première diffusion de ---- ;VOY Saison 7 * 4 octobre - Première diffusion de * 11 octobre - Première diffusion de * 18 octobre - Première diffusion de * 25 octobre - Première diffusion de * 1 novembre - Première diffusion de * 8 novembre - Première diffusion de * 15 novembre - Première diffusion de * 22 novembre - Première diffusion de * 29 novembre - Première diffusion de & ---- * Star Trek: The Experience se poursuit à Las Vegas * 16 septembre - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: The Next Generation" sur les télévisions québécoises par Ztélé Naissances / Décès * Date inconnue - Francophone: Mort de Régis Dubos Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * Mai - Réédition de "Vulcan's Heart" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz * Juin - "New Earth" #1: "Wagon Train to the Stars" #89 de Diane Carey * Juin - "New Earth" #2: "Belle Terre" #90 de Dean Wesley Smith et Diane Carey * Juillet - "New Earth" #3: "Rough Trails" #91 de L.A. Graf * Juillet - "New Earth" #4: "The Flaming Arrow" #92 de Kathy Oltion et Jerry Oltion * Août - "New Earth" #5: "Thin Air" #93 de Kristine Kathryn Rusch et Dean Wesley Smith * Août - "New Earth" #5: "Challenger" #94 de Diane Carey * Octobre - "Rihannsu" #3: "Swordhunt" #95 de Diane Duane * Octobre - "Rihannsu" #4: "Honor Blade" #96 de Diane Duane TNG ;Pocket Books * Février - "Gemworld, Book One & Two" #58-#59 de John Vornholt * Avril - "The Valiant" de Michael Jan Friedman * 29 août - "The Genesis Wave, Book One" de John Vornholt * 28 novembre - Réédition (souple) de "I, Q" ; Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Avril - "The Valiant" * Septembre - "The Genesis Wave, Book One" DS9 ;Pocket Books * Mars - "Millenium" #1: "The Fall of Terok Nor" de Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Mars - "Millenium" #2: "The War of the Prophets" de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Avril - "Millenium" #3: "Inferno" de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Juin - A Stitch in Time #27 de Andrew J. Robinson ; Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Mars - "Millenium" #1: "The Fall of Terok Nor" VOY ;Pocket Books * Novembre - "Dark Matters" #1: Cloak and Dagger #19 de Christie Golden * Novembre - "Dark Matters" #2: Ghost Dance #20 de Christie Golden * Décembre - "Dark Matters" #3: Shadow of Heaven #21 de Christie Golden Sharnerverse ;Pocket Books * Avril - Réédition (souple) de "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #2: "Dark Victory" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Juillet - "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #3: "Preserver" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens ; Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Juillet - "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #3: "Preserver" Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * "Star Trek: Enterprise Logs" comprenant 10 histoires chez Pocket Books ** "The Veil at Valcour" de Diane Carey ** "World of Strangers" de Diane Carey ** "Though Hell Should Bar the Way" de Greg Cox ** "Conflicting Natures" de Jerry Oltion ** "The Avenger" de Michael Jan Friedman ** "Night Whispers" de Diane Duane ** "Just Another Little Training Cruise" de A.C. Crispin ** "Shakedown" de Peter David ** "Hour of Fire" de Robert Greenberger ** "The Captain and the King" de John Vornholt * Septembre - Star Trek: "New Frontier" #9 - "Excalibur" #1: "Requiem" de Peter David * Septembre - "New Frontier" #10 - "Excalibur" #2: "Renaissance" de Peter David * Octobre - "New Frontier" #11 - "Excalibur" #3: "Restoration" de Peter David ; Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Octobre - "New Frontier" #11 - "Excalibur" #3: "Restoration" Comics TOS ;Wildstorm Comics * Avril - "All of Me" de Tony Isabella et Bob Ingersoll TNG ;WildStorm Comics * Février à mai - "Perchance to Dream" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** Partie 1/4: "To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles" ** Partie 2/4: "By a Sleep to Say We End" ** Partie 3/4: "In the Sleep of Death, What Dreams May Come" ** Partie 4/4: "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment" * Juin - "Embrace the Wolf" de Christopher Golden et Tom Sniegoski * Novembre à février 2001 - "The Killing Shadows" de Scott Ciencin ** Partie 1/4: "The Trap, Part I" ** Partie 2/4: "The Hunted" DS9 ;Wildstorm Comics * Août à novembre - "N-Vector" de K.W. Jeter ** Partie 1/4: "N-Vector, Part I" ** Partie 2/4: "N-Vector, Part II" ** Partie 3/4: "N-Vector, Part III" ** Partie 4/4: "N-Vector, Part IV" VOY ;Wildstorm Comics * Janvier - "False Colors" de Nathan Archer * Juillet - "Elite Force" de Dan Abnett et Andy Lanning * Septembre - "Avalon Rising" de Janine Ellen Young et Doselle Young Autres sagas ;Wildstorm Comics * Novembre - "New Frontier": "Double Time" de Peter David Autres publications * Star Trek Fact Files * 1er février - "The Klingon Hamlet" par Lawrence Shoen, Klingon Language Institute * Avril - "The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book" * Août - "The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion" * Octobre - "Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts" * Octobre - "Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension" cartes à collectionner * Décembre - "Star Trek: The Human Frontier" par Michèle et Duncan Barrett chez Routledge * Mensuel Star Trek Magazine * Décorations Hallmark * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion" chez Pocket Books * "Delta Quadrant" chez Virgin Books Éditions francophones * Star Trek: Les dossiers officiels * Coffret VHS films 1 à 9 DS9 ;AdA * Mars - "Héros Déchus" #5 / "Fallen Heroes" de Dafyd ab Hugh * "Trahison" #6 / "Betrayal" de Lois Tilton * "L'Enfant de la Guerre" #7 / "Warchild" de Esther Friesner VOY ;AdA * Mars - "Incident à Arbuk" #5 / "Incident at Arbuk" de John Gregory Betancourt * "Le Mangeur d'Etoiles" #6 / "The Murdered Sun" de Christie Golden * "L'Ombre d'une Chance" #7 / "Ghost of a Chance" de Mark A. Garland & Charles G. McGraw Shatnerverse ;Fleuve Noir * "Le retour du Voyageur" #55 / "Spectre (roman)" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * "Sombre victoire" #56 / "Dark Victory" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * "Les préservateurs" #57 / "Preserver" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens cs:2000 (produkce) en:2000 (production) it:Produzioni del 2000 nl:2000 producties pt:Produções de 2000 Category:Chronologie de production